Order Of Assassins
"Sic semper tyrannus." The feared Assassins fight with the power of God's Eyes, allowing them to pierce the thickest of shadows and illusions in the pursuit of their prey. Coupled with their superhuman agility and celerity, it is right that they are so feared across the world. The members of the Order of Assassins operate in small cells for their initial training (instead of mentor-student patterns like most other Orders) while older and experienced members operate in Squads or alone as Freelancers. Assassins favor stealth and discretion over blatant acts of violence, although their training and abilities make them more than capable of fighting it out if the situation calls for it. Islam is probably the leading producer of Assassins in the world today. With the religion's strictures on struggling against injustice and Arab-style discipline, many Assassins from even outside Islam often find it comforting. Aspect of God: Hatred for Injustice. AKA: The Unseen Blade. Assassin Degrees Facts: -The Power of God's Eyes is more than simplistic X-ray vision, an Assassin's eyes can see not just what is in front of him, but what it is made of, he can see inside it, through it, he can catch glimpses of recent activity in an area (ghostly figures and events fading in and out of his' vision), and his eyes can pierce any illusions or obfuscation. Finally, an Assassin's eyes can focus in on a target with hawk-like accuracy, allowing an Assassin to read even fine print from a great distance off. -The blades of Assassins are said to be blessed by God Himself. It seems like they never need resharpening? -Assassins possess an innate sense of balance and agility that is supernaturally induced. They possess natural instincts for acrobatic ability and speed, often scoring high on any and all reflex tests. They can spot danger fast and their bodies respond naturally to stimuli with greater efficiency than a normal human is capable of. -An Assassin's visual acuity is not to be underestimated. They can see through all barriers, allowing them to see what lies ahead like the exact defenses of an enemy and state of their troops. They can see in the deepest darkness with no need for the aid of light (which means they can pierce the Darkness powers of an Acolyte) and can spy effectively on a target despite any obstructions. -Sometimes an Assassin sees things even elder members of his Order can't explain: strange new colors, inhuman phantoms, ghostly images that act with sentience, or odd "ripples" running across reality? Rarely are satisfactory explanations found for these minor but unsettling phenomena. -The Order of Assassins are the masters of the silent kill. They can walk up to a target and take out an individual on a busy street corner, and simply walk away without anyone being none the wiser. Edges: Edges are devices common to the members of the Order of Assassins that helps them in carrying out their missions. Most of these items are surprisingly mundane and non-supernatural, but in the hands of a capable Assassin they are quite lethal. -Hidden Blades = Assassins love hiding blades in unexpected places. Up sleeves, in boots, strapped to their backsides, even tiny blades hidden in ponytails and shirt cuffs. -Smoke Blasters = Tiny pellets that explode upon impact, releasing a bout of greasy smoke that clogs the lungs of those who inhale it. -Assassin Whip = Usually designed as a belt, the whip is actually a cover for several long thread-tongs that when thrown will tie up a fleeing person's legs. -Climbing Hooks = Usually hidden up the sleeves, these hooks allow an Assassin to scale walls and rock faces with relative ease. -Caltrops = Assassins use these to take out tires or horses or to slow down any pursuers they might have. -Spitting Acid = This acid does not burn the tissue of the Assassin's mouth but when spit into the face of an opponent it causes sever inflammation and temporary blindness. -Stun Grenades = Exactly what they sound like, these tiny canisters of pressurized material explode with a loud bang and burst of intense light. -Electric Blade = These tiny blades have chargers built into their hand grips. When in combat with an opponent wielding a metal weapon, these blades will discharge a powerful jolt through the enemy's weapon, stunning their arm and leaving them vulnerable. Hull Use: Assassins have a long tradition of Hull usage among the members of their Order, especially those of Islamic or Middle-Eastern origins. Proponents of the drug point out that Assassins have forged over the centuries a clear consensus about what the proper amount of daily Hull is. Like alcohol in the West, Hull is recreational, but overdosing is obvious and frowned upon collectively. Assassins also point out the obvious advantage even small amounts of Hull grant during a mission. The power to hear the surface thoughts of other beings is advantageous when one is operating in the field amid enemies. When ingested in small amounts, Hull does even render a person giddy or obscure the focus of their minds, but it still grants the power of surface thoughts. Despite this, many of the other Adepts still believe that Hull shouldn't be practiced at all. But, without a rigid, internal system of authority and justice, there really isn't anything that can be done against those Adepts who choose to continue using Hull. Seeing the Real Problem: Assassins have a real knack for seeing what the real problem is behind a situation or series of events. Even when otherwise educated and experienced Adepts are stumped with a certain problem, Assassins have a reputation for just walking in and quickly discerning the real situation behind something. Acrobatics: Not every Assassin is an Olympic level acrobatic, but the Order has clearly garnered a reputation for physical feats of agility and fluidity of movement. Many Assassins are quite capable of jumping their way up an alleyway, or quickly working their way down an industrial chimney. Some stories tell of Assassin training camps hidden around the world, places with large and formidable obstacle courses designed to test the Adept's physical attributes. This training is, of course, in addition to the fact that acrobatics seems to be an ingrained ability within the nature of the Order itself. Islam: Not every Assassin hails from the faith of Islam, but they certainly hold the largest bloc within the Order's membership. They are also one of the oldest sectarian groups present within the Order historically. Islam has left its imprint on the Order of Assassins and they have a reputation for strict discipline and a rough, gritty way of life. Not that they are barbaric, only that they take to life with an outlook only a people accustomed to life in a desert, where daily life is a struggle against constant danger, could possibly posses. Proverbs: Assassins, even those from different cultures, always seem to keep collections of wisdom quotes or piffy sayings. These Proverbs are normally kept in a personal journal, or memorized by heart. Assassins also have a habit of dropping these sayings at any time, much to the confusion of those around them. Factions: -Brotherhood of the Eagle = The Brotherhood keeps watch over the world, monitoring those in positions of power. When one of them starts to look bloodthirsty, the Brotherhood studies them, draws up a plan, and executes it, saving countless lives by taking down key targets. -Brotherhood of the Osprey = These Assassins are trained in the arts of field medicine, delivering vital first aid to wounded warriors on the battlefield. -Hashashim = The traditional Arabic Assassins, these Adepts operate within the Mid-East as they have done so for centuries. Their mysterious mountain fortress of Alamut is lost to the knowledge of the wider world, but tales of its secrets, and formidable warriors, are the stuff of legend.. -Ninja = Easily as formidable and deadly as their Arabic brothers, the Oriental Assassins of the various Ninja clans are legendary for the silent kill. They also exceed in their refined Edges and methods of escape. May or may not have ties to the Jade Dragon Triad? -Shadow of the Throne = It takes an Assassin to stop an assassin. This Faction of Assassins serve the Order of Kings and other Adept leaders by doing the opposite of what most people expect Assassins to do - preventing assassinations. -Lords of Shadows = These near-vigilante Assassins target crime lords, mafia dons, cartel capitanos and other such high-level criminal masterminds. They believe in cutting off the head of the snake, but they are careful not to take out all leadership. It's important to leave the dumbest leaders, else the troops might go wild and hurt others in their struggles for dominance. -Silent Winds = The Silent Winds are master Assassins, normally with Veteran status, whose only function is to go after the worst of the worst. They target powerful servants of the Darkness such as the Lords of the Night, High Mages, and Archdemons. References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-assassins/ -http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Hashashin -http://hashashinorder.blogspot.com/2012/01/hashashin-ancient-religion.html -Assassins on Wikipedia -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1186367/ -http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_Wiki -http://www.straightdope.com/columns/read/2023/does-assassin-derive-from-hashish -http://www.eyewitnesstohistory.com/lawrence.htm -http://www.history.com/topics/saladin -http://marvel.com/characters/11/daredevil -http://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/jsource/judaica/ejud_0002_0021_0_21428.html -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0120657/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0258463/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0473075/ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_AIVG_zfaU -http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=fantasy+assassin%27s&FORM=AWIR -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Agility -http://ncis.wikia.com/wiki/Ziva_David